wearealldaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
All Around
'All Around '(also known as Balanced or ''All-Round ''in some Mario games) is a character type that generally classifies a group of characters with no special advantages or disadvantages. The character generally has average speed, strength, and abilities, and is essentially a "safe" character to play as that has no unique quirks. The All Around group of characters usually consists of Mario and Luigi, but other characters including Daisy have been grouped into this character type before. Games In Which Daisy Is Classified As This Character Type While not explicitly stated, the first game to feature Daisy as All Around is Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where Daisy is grouped in the Middleweight class. Middleweight characters in Mario Kart typically have balanced stats. As such, Daisy's stats are relatively average along with the over middle weight characters. Daisy's personal kart, the Bloom Coach shares stats similar to Mario's Red Fire (the most "All Around" kart in the game), except Daisy's Bloom Coach has slightly higher speed and acceleration. The comparison between the two karts is similar, however, that Daisy's Bloom Coach is not necessarily a Speed type kart - it is All Around, but ever so slightly faster than the most average kart in the game (the Red Fire). However, the Bloom Coach is also one of the lighter middleweight karts and can be pushed around by the Barrel Train, Diddy Kong's kart which is exclusive to lightweight characters.. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Daisy would be classified as a "Balance" type character in this game, which is the same thing as all around/average. Compared to Mario's default stats, Daisy has a slightly better Pitch and a slightly worse Speed stat. She can be considered a Balanced character who leans a little towards technique due to her pitching stat, which the Technique characters excel at. In Mario Kart DS, Daisy is a middleweight character, while Peach is classified as a lightweight character. This is so far the only Mario Kart where Daisy and Peach are in different weight classes. Daisy's stats are said to rival Mario's in this game. Daisy's unique karts to her in this game include the Standard DS, Light Dancer and Power Flower. The Standard DS kart is Daisy's standard kart, which is slightly faster than Mario's Standard Kart. The Power Flower has average stats across the board. Interestingly, the Light Dancer seems to retain Speed-like stats, with both above average speed and acceleration stats. This is the first game to hint at Daisy having a relation to speed, which contrasted Mario Superstar Baseball's implications that Daisy was slower than average. While Daisy is grouped in the medium-sized class in Mario Kart Wii, both her and Baby Daisy are arguably better known as Speed types in the game due to their hidden speed bonus. In Mario Super Sluggers, Daisy's stats seem to be rather balanced, with her fairly high pitch stat being noticeable. Technique characters have the best pitch stats, but it is debatable whether or not Daisy's pitch stat is high enough to be a Technique character. Overall, she appears to be all around in this game. Baby Daisy's stats appear to be all around as well, with Baby Daisy being slightly faster than Daisy. Baby Daisy's pitch more closely deviates towards an average 5/10, suggesting that Daisy and Baby Daisy are meant to be all around types in this game. However, this game does not divide characters into types like Mario Superstars Baseball, so it could be up to debate whether or not Daisy is still a Balance character or is now a Technique character. Unlike Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 7 doesn't have any hidden stat boosts. Daisy is considered a lightweight character in this game along with Peach and Yoshi. The lightweight group in this game can be considered all around due to their slightly balanced stats. They share the same Off-Road, Mini Turbo, Stability, and Drift stats as the middleweights. Daisy's bio for the Mario Kart 7 website also refers to Daisy being an all around racer. Mario Kart 8 also doesn't have hidden stat boosts. Daisy is grouped into the middleweight class, and shares the same default stats with Peach and Yoshi again. They are among the lighter middleweights, but are still balanced as they are in the middleweight class. Baby Daisy is a lightweight character, so her stats aren't exactly balanced. The lack of hidden stat boosts keeps her stats consistent with the other baby characters as well as Lemmy Koopa. Daisy appears as an All-Round character in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. This is the first ''Mario Tennis ''game to differentiate Daisy from Peach, as Peach is still a Technique character. Daisy now has slightly worse control for the ball compared to previous games due to her being more balanced now. Daisy appears as an All Around character in the Tennis mode of Mario Sports Superstars. In the seventh installment of the Mario Tennis series, Daisy is also classified as an All Around type character. Daisy's most recent appearance as an All Around type is in Super Mario Party. Daisy's unique dice block has the numbers 3,3,3,3,4 and 4. Her die is very balanced with makes her along with Mario (whose die is numbered 1,3,3,3,5 and 6) qualify as All Around type characters. Trivia * Mario Superstar Baseball is the first game to distinguish Peach and Daisy into different character types; Peach remains a Technique character while Daisy is switched to a Balanced character.